Happy Birthday
by crazyforpurvi
Summary: wishing you a very happy birthday purvi ma'am... god fulfill your whole wishes... god bless you...stay happy :) :)


**Wishing you a very happy birthday dear purvi**

 **Many many happy returns of the day**

 **Wishing you a very good luck for your life dear -**

 **by crazyforpurvi**

 **Here is birthday story of purvi from mine side**

…

…

… **.**

 ****** count the age not the wrinkles you have,, count the blessing and wonderful experiences you've had… not the mistakes you have made"******

… **..**

 **Evening time**

 **A big house: Inside house"**

 _A lady came out of her room holding her sari palu…..her room was on first floor, before she moved down her footsteps stopped… she looked down and saw many of guests standing there….. place was decorated beautifully with lights, different colored flowers ,red and green colored ribbons tied on window, door side having coffee colored curtains…. Sparkling colored candles placed on corner side shelves, different colored heart shaping balloons were spread on floor…. She was busy in looking down when someone hugged her from backside…_

 _She turned back holding a cute smile on her face…"_

 _How pretty you are looking in this sari he said with a wide smile.… "_

 _she wore a red golden contrast sari with light makeup on her face , but having manglsutar on her neck with vermilion in her forehead….. light weighted ear rings clearly seen in her ears…_

 _You also looking so smart… mr handsome she replied back_

 _Man was also not looking less… he has his own personality with three piece coat pent….. branded shoes….._

 _Really he asked again….."_

 _She blinked her eyes in assured way….he hugged her tightly…..Thanks for making my life precious she said with a smile…._

 _Why,..!_

 _She hold his hand and said….Because you are like that candle who burn yourself to gave me light….._

 _He cupping her face and said_

 _"We don't remember days we always remember moments which we spent with each other.. …..so now tell me who make whose life precious …you mine… or me yours… ?_

 _She hugged him again and said "hmmm we both each other….."_

 _He smiled at her…_

 _Her pov:_

 _There are two great days in a person's life the day we are born and the day we discover why…?_

 _I have no idea about my birth but my life became happiest when I got second great day in my life after getting your love….. when I felt I am nothing without you.. you are my whole life_

 _some flashbacks came in front of her eyes which reminds her whole life…_

 _Her beginning in this world was not cool or good …. Her parents died after her birth and she adopted by some relatives….. but the true fact of society "money is priority for everyone…. Soon she shifted to orphanage , where she spend 15 years of her life…she passed her graduation through scholarship because she was very intelligent , sharp and straight minded girl,,,, to become a cid officer was her dream from childhood….. she worked hard and succeed … cid job worked her as a lucky charm….. after completing her cid training she joined cid Mumbai as sub inspector purvi….. later moved on up positions … it was a place where she found brothers_ like _abhijit and daya, friends sachin, kavin, dushyant, shreya, tarika, vineet, ishita and many more,,,,….. and the most valuable, precious relation of her life… "rajat" who became her life partner when they realized their love to each other…._

 _they got married after three years when she joined cid…. Luckily their marriage date was same as to her birthday she realized it when he celebrated her birthday at their marriage day… she was overwhelmed because first_ _time someone realized her so special.. ….. now she thought I am also a important part of someone's life_ …."

 _It was almost a year they were married_

 _It was her first birthday after marriage and it became special both of them when she gave birth to a baby boy… one day ago of her birthday….their first baby"…. both were ecstatic on having a baby boy….. now her life almost completed she had a good, caring, loving husband and a cute, sweet baby….. life moved on_

 _he was always with her through every moment in life…. Happiness , sadness in all situations…. He was not only his hubby but also was a very good friend of her…now they knew each other since ages… they knew each other very well what they have likes and dislikes….. time never stopped and always moved on with a constant speed…_

 _some voice broke her trance….._

 _before this they were busy in each other without feeling someone presence there….. a person who starring them previous few minutes cleared his throat…_

Ahh haa haa"

 _Now rajat also came to real world and they found their beloved one was standing near them….._

 _Couple smiled at person…..!_

 _Both of you looking gorgeous… person said with broad smile…."_

 _Thanks dear both replied at same time… 'person covered them in hug….._

 _Happy birthday dadi" she said to purvi…. ** yes she is granddaughter of them who exactly looking like purvi" ….. same face, same height, like purvi her fair face completion with dimple on her cheek…. Now purvi have some wrinkles on her face due to her age but when old ones looked to "pari" (name of their granddaughter) all thinks they stand in front of young purvi…_

 _Thank you beta "purvi replied back patting her head"_

 _She separated and said…. And "happy marriage anniversary both of you"_

 _Thank you beta….." both replied with a constant smile'_

Pari: abb niche chlo sab apka intzar kar rahe hai….. aur mai special apko laine ai ho…..

Rajat: chlo beta…

 _They start to move when pari said "stop" ….. old but beautiful, perfect couple became confused…_

Rajat: kya hua beta..

Pari: aise nahi dada g"….. pehle ek dusre ka hath pakdiye aur phir niche ayeia…

Purvi: (little hesitate) iss umar mai bhi

Pari: dadi please…

 _Both agreed …. Rajat hold purvi hand when they came near to stairs suddenly lights became off…._

Purvi: yeh kya hai beta….. hum abb budhe ho chuke hai…. Aise chl nahi payege… tum lights on karwao…

Pari: janti ho dadi….. magar mere pass iska bhi ek solution hai…. (to rajat) dada g app mere kndhe (shoulder) par hath rakh lijiyea aur dadi app dada g ka hath ashe se pakad lijiyea….. aur dhere dhere mere sath ayiea…

 _they obeyed her…._

 _A flashlight spot both of them,,,,,, they walked and astonished to see the scenario when they moved down after each and every step lights became on automatically and when they reached to ground floor the hall is now full with lights….._

 _When they reached in middle of hall all start singing happy birthday to you… happy birthday to you_

 _mixed with some voices like happy birthday dear muma ….. happy birthday dear dadi… happy birthday aunty…_

 _Everyone clapped hard suddenly her sight fall on table which placed near them a wide smile came to her face after seeing beautifully decorated five layers cake …. Holding two tags on both side of cake one is " happy birthday purvi" and other one "happy golden jubilee rajat and purvi" ….. she remembered she always preferred one cake for her birthday and marriage anniversary_

 _All said in one tone_

 _"happy golden jubilee" …._

 _"happy 50_ _th_ _marriage anniversary "…_

 _Yes today they complete 50 years of their married life…"_

 _A tear slipped from her eye and she hugged rajat tightly he hugged her back in love….._

 _Pari came forward…_

Pari: pehle cake katiyea… subah se tyari kr rahi ho mujhe cake khana hai… isliye jaldi kijiyea…

 _All laughed loudly"_

 _Rajat and purvi cut the cake together ….. rajat kissed on her forehead and wished her 75th birthday… and then he wished her for their anniversary ….. she did the same…they fed to each other and then all rests…_

 _Now all were busy greeting them individually with their gifts….. their faces glow up when saw their friends cum colleagues, their lovely cid family abhijit, daya, sachin, kajal, shreya , tarika etc some of them were their elder ones, some of their ages and many of their juniors also…._

Abhijit: (holding a stick in his hand) janam din bhut bhut mubark ho purvi(coughed due to his age) aur sath mai shadi ki salgirah bhi….(smiled face)

Purvi and rajat thanky you sir…

Rajat: sir app chair par bethyia… hum apke pass a jate/...apko taklif karne ki kya zarort thi…

Abhijit: (his voice shivered due to old age) apno ki khushi mai shamil hone ko taklif nahi kehte rajat…..

Daya: (patting purvi head) bhagwan tum dono ki jodi aise he banai rakhe….(his body bended to front due to old age)

Rajat:thanku sir….. yehi toh hum chahte hai ki jiye bhi sath mai aur mare bhi (he said looking to purvi)

 _One after another all wished them….she saw huge no gifts placed on a big table….._

 _Her pov:_

 _Presents don't really mean much to me…_

 _I don't want to sound mawkish….._

 _But it was the realization that I have a great many people in my life_

 _Who really love me_

 _And who I really love…._

 _Rajvi thanked to all guests….. it's so pleasant to be here with all of you he said with a smile….. now please enjoy party…_

 _Now all guests were busy to enjoy party…_

 _After sometime pari took mike and said" may I have attention please" all faces turned to her…_

Pari: maine apne dada dadi ke liye birthday gift plan kiya hai mai chahti ho ki app sab bhi dekhe…..

 _She spoke "lights off"_

 _Lights went off….._

 _There was a big screen placed at one side of hall….a slide show begin …name tagged sweet memories ._ … _first picture of purvi from her childhood where she looked so innocent …._

 _"There is only one picture from her childhood purvi never want to remember her childhood because that was worst part of her life ….…. so next slide show represent their love when he confessed his feelings to her…. slides move on one after another keeping their marriage photos, photos of their full fun and masti with their friends, photos when rajat picked his baby first time, many photos when they were young and their baby boy became a kid, their son marriage time pictures, in some pictures they were with their grand daughter and many pictures from bureau…., all officers snaps were also included…._

 _her eyes were completely filled with tears…..when she saw last slide it was a her family photo including her with lovely husband, her beloved son, her charming daughter in law and her soul, her shadow her prettiest granddaughter holding tag "my sweet family" written on top with bold letters….._

 _all clapped hardly and loudly…_

pari: kaisa laga dadi apko apna birthday gift,,,,,?... mera aur dada g ka mixed idea tha….

Purvi: wonderful!

 _It was best birthday gift of her life much more then she could imagined… all moments were so precious for her…entire atmosphere was filled with melodious music, happiness and love….._

pari: emotional bhut ho gye….. abb kyu na mahol ko thoda light kiya jayea… ajj ki sham mere dada aur dadi ke name… (winked at rajat) kyu dada g…?

rajat noded… "ha kyu nahi"

purvi whispered to him "kya khichdi paka rakhi hai app dono ne"

rajat: (bit stammering ) kuch bhi toh nahi….

Pari: toh dada dadi ek dance ho jaye

Purvi: kya…! Nahi nahi….. mai gir jaogi,,….

Rajat: mai ho na …. Tumhe samblne ke liye…

 _All start hooting and whistling …._

Pari: please dadi…..

Purvi: nahi…

Pari: (with puppy eyes) agar app dada g se pyar karti hai toh unke liye….

 _purvi got little shy and looked in other directions but rajat grabbed her toward him she blushed harder….  
_ rajat whispered her: iss tarah se mat sharmo… warna kahi mujhe heart attack na a jye….

 _She put her hand on his mouth,,,,.._

Purvi: mere jeete ji aisa kabi mat bolna….

 _He easily felt her love , care and fear for losing him from her words…..he looked at her and found her looking at him with pure love and care_

Rajat: (noded) thik hai,,,abb dance ho jaye…..

She nod with a smile…

 _A light slow background music begin … they danced slowly holding each other… clapping voices encouraged them more…. But after couple of minutes they felt tiredness in their weak bodies so they stopped and thanked to all…_

 _it is beautiful day she thought… no no"…. actually not only this day … my whole life is beautiful just because of you… she think eyed on rajat….he whispered in her ears…. Today you turn to 75 and i_ _want to celebrate your 100 birthday…its my dream…._

 _25 years more she asked with widened eyes….?_

 _Yuppp" he said…_

 _It's more than enough…. and I think it will not happen… She replied back….._

 _He said Imaginations has no age and our dreams are forever…. So be positive and live happily …. She assured…..he kissed on her forehead and said :"once again a very happy birthday to my jann" and my dream will come in front of us in reality after 25 years…. they hugged tightly with full love and pleasure…..!_

 _Her pov:_

 _it is difficult to love the life when one faces a tragedy or is going through a really tough time in life…"loving life may be very easy when everything is going well when our families are happy and healthy, and our problems are minimal….. and the most special thing when we have a best life partner in our life who shares our happiness, sorrows, grief ,,,,…_

 _you cannot buy your happiness_

 _because happiness is free…_

 _don't you know, or can't you guess_

 _it's there for you and me…_

 _ **have a wonderful, happy, healthy birthday now and forever….. a very happy birthday once again dear….. love you… : crazyforpurvi**_

 _ **some references for this story took from internet….**_


End file.
